Roadside
by FreudTastic
Summary: Ring Man make an attempt on his own life after seen Nitro cheat on him, but is stopped by Quick Man. After that, things take a turn to a new relationship. YAOI. Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: Megaman is the property of Capcom; I do not own Megaman or any of its characters. This is a purely fan made fiction.

* * *

**

It was a quiet evening, as the sky was going dark and the stars began showing up one by one. It was a truly serene night, where seemingly nothing could go wrong. Right in this moment, Nitro Man was sitting with Ring Man on his lap, the two 'bots cuddled up to each other as Nitro leaned onto a log so both of them could look at the stars.

"This is wonderful, Nitro…" Ring sighed as he had removed his helmet and put it on the ground nearby, shorts tufts of brown hair showing on his head and his blue eyes shimmering as he looked at Nitro, who still had his biker helmet on, his green eyes still showing, however, as he looked back at the ring robot with an inward smile.

"Why thanks, Ring. It's the best I can give ya." He chuckled as he ruffled up the other 'bot's hair, making him giggle slightly and nuzzle at Nitro's motorbike-shaped torso, making the older robot chuckle. "You already wanna grab the goodies?" he said smugly, moving his hand to grope at the robot's waist slightly, earning a moan of delight. Even though they were just robots, they had their sensitive spots which could make them feel pleasure if touched or squeezed. "Liked that, boy?"

"Y-Yes…" the younger robot whined slightly in delight, wanting Nitro to grope further at the sweet spot, but they were interrupted as they heard a shriek nearby, as if tires braked sharply upon the road nearby. "H-Huh? Nitro, who's that?" asked Ring, a bit nervously, but the other robot just huffed a bit and stood up, putting Ring down.

"Ring, stay here. No matter what you hear, or what happens, stay here. Got it?" He said with a hint of seriousness in his tone. He clearly didn't want Ring to see whatever he was going to do. The younger robot just nodded slowly, for once being worried sick that his beautiful Nitro would get hurt. But then again, he was _Nitro Man_, after all. He could handle himself. Nitro nodded back as he went off, dashing through a pair of bushes as he got out to the road, pulling out a Wheel Cutter as he prepared for a fight… but he saw a familiar racing-car robot stand near the wall, leaning to a street sign. "Geez Turbo, don't scare me like that…" he groaned as his Wheel Cutter disappeared.

"Heh, ya need to relax a bit, babe~" grinned Turbo as he trudged over to Nitro and grabbed him by the handlebars, lifting him up and making the smaller one squeak a bit. "Now calm down, Nitro-babe~ Or I'll not let ya down." Nitro rolled his eyes as he chuckled a bit.

"I'm not pissed off by that anymore, Turbo." He smirked, as he took off his helmet as he revealed his dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Turbo smirked a bit. "You still don't have that mouth module, right?" Nitro asked, being a bit disappointed.

"No, sorry. I am having it installed next week…" Turbo whined a bit, but then was silenced as Nitro's soft lips pressed onto Turbo's "mouth" area, and his engines whirred a bit in excitement, his exhaustion pipes fuming. Turbo himself looked at Nitro and smiled a bit. "Hehe, you're so kinky Nitro."

"Shut up and let me kiss you already~" smirked Nitro as he kissed Turbo's face again, his hands roaming all over his body, including some of the car parts that stuck out. Turbo sat down with Nitro and let him roam his hands all over his body, while his own hands squeezed at Nitro's ass, which made him moan as well. What they didn't know though, was that the noises had attracted unwanted attention, and the next thing that happened… was a red blur rushing past the two love-making vehicle-bots, and a slight sob was heard. "F-Fuck… Ring…"

"Hey, he's just Ring, dude." Turbo shrugged, leaning up to Nitro. "He's nothing like me, and besides, we have more in common…" Nitro sighed a bit. "Wha', you feeling guilty?"

"Duh, he was my boyfriend, sort of." Sighed Nitro. "I hope you can help me get over it, though." Turbo nodded as he smiled and let Nitro cuddle up to him. "Thanks for being with me, Turbo Man. I-I… love you."

"Love you too, Nitro-babe. Love you too~"

* * *

Meanwhile, a bit further away, Ring Man sighed as he finally was tired of running and crying, his eyes slightly red and irritated, as he sat down in a nearby ditch, just sobbing loudly as he looked at himself. What had he done wrong? Was he just not good enough for Nitro? He and the motorcycle-robot had always loved each other, but right now, he was too confused to know what to do. He wanted to believe it was all a lie; just pinch himself in his circuits and wake up, hoping it was all a lie. But it wasn't. No matter how much he pinched, pulled and twisted his circuits, he didn't wake up, and the pain radiated from his body. He had been dumped, by the one 'bot he loved so much.

"F-Fuck this…" he whimpered as he then took his hand and grabbed a circuit place in his arm… and ripped it out. A shriek of pain erupted from his mechanical throat as his circuit board was ripped out, his arm jerking about as it was losing one of its parts. But Ring Man kept going, as he tore out another board, and another roar of pain was heard from him, his arm jerking about even more, until it went limp. Like a body part losing its muscles, his arm had lost connection with the rest of his system. He looked at the two boards of data, before sighing; if Nitro didn't want him, he did not want to live. He crushed the boards with his hands, and then began to destroy more of himself. He have had enough. He didn't want to live.

"I-I just wanna die…" He whimpered as he reached for his hip side, where a button was located. It was only to be used in emergencies, but now, he didn't care. He pressed it, and his leg was disconnected from his torso, revealing all the cables and wires connecting it. He just grabbed a handful and ripped them out, the cables whipping and trashing as electricity was seen from their ends, and Ring cried out in even more pain, but he fought through it, and his tears, as he began pulling out more and more wires from his system, opening his torso and tearing out cables and machine parts, ripping himself apart. He didn't care of the pain, just the fact that he wanted to die. Then, he finally opened up a center "casket" in his chest, which revealed a red, spherical object, connected to his body. It was his Central Circuit Core. Basically, it was a robot's heart and brain in one. If it was removed, the robot would be disconnected from its system, and more or less "die", becoming an empty husk without something that kept it alive. He sighed, closed his eyes, and prepared to do the final move…

"STOP IT, DAMN IT!"

The voice cut through the silence of the night, and a hand dashed towards him, batting away his own hand from the CCC. Ring was in a daze now, so his vision was blurry from all the tears and pain, and he faintly got a glimpse of who it was, but that curved boomerang on his helmet was too familiar to forget…

"Q-Q-Quick… Man?" he gasped out once, before he fell down. Quick rushed up quickly and held Ring's unconscious body in his arms, picking up some of the cords and cables that had been ripped out as well. He looked all over Ring's body, and shivered slightly as he imagined what the heck he had done.

"Ring…" he said, voice quivering as he walked out of the ditch. "What the hell did you do to yourself…" then he shook off his concern slightly to focus, as he rushed off in a blinding speed, making sure to not drop Ring or any of his parts. As he got to his destination – Dr. Light's home and lab – he rushed inside, instantly being greeted by Mega Man and Fire Man, the latter having the Blue Bomber snuggled up in his lap, helmet off as Fire was stroking his brown hair while smiling.

"Hey, Quick! No' seen you 'ere in a while!" Fire said with his usual Southern accent. "Wha's hangin'?" then he saw Ring almost being torn to pieces, and as a human would find a human corpse disgusting, he instantly gagged and covered his mouth to the sight of the torn-up 'bot. "M-My god… what happened?"

"I dunno, Fire! I found him like this in a ditch! C'mon, we gotta wake up Light! We need his lab, ASAP!" Quick said in a flustered tone, as he rushed upstairs to find Light. Fire gently put Mega on the couch and opened his mouth visor slightly, giving him a kiss on the forehead before he went off as well.

* * *

Later, Ring's eyes would open up, and he would find himself in a very bright room. He didn't feel any pain, and his parts, wires and all were re-attached. It ached, though, as he tried sitting up, and his newly-repaired body took its time to adjust. As he would sit up, he'd see Quick standing beside the bed. Ring instantly flushed a bit red and looked away. "H-H-Hi, Quick…" he stammered.

"Ring, for fuck's sake, what happened back there?" Quick said as he went up to the previously suicidal robot, pressing his hand onto his shoulder gently. "C'mon, damn it. Tell me. What happened?" Ring flushed again and looked away.

"W-W-Well… y-you remember…" he started, and Quick looked at him eagerly. "Y-You remember w-when… w-w-w-when I and Nitro were together?"

"Of course, how could I forget!" smiled Quick. "You and he seemed like such a happy pair; always out taking a bike ride, or just cuddling up to each other and telling each other how much you loved one another." He heard Ring sniffle, and saw him… cry? "R-Ring? What's wrong?" suddenly, he was pinned down as Ring pounced onto him, knocking him down by mistake as he was now on top of Quick, sobbing for all he was worth.

"H-HE DUMPED ME, QUICK!" He shouted in sadness, sobbing and nuzzling the crook of Quick's neck for comfort. "H-He… I-I found him making out with Turbo, a-and…" Quick growled a bit and clutched his fists.

"That asshole…" he sneered quietly, before he reached a hand up to Ring and petted his head. "Ring, listen… you don't deserve an asshole like him. He doesn't deserve you, either. Ring, you're not for him. You're honest, gentle… kind of shy, but who cares? And he's just a hot-blooded daredevil who does anything for the rush. He's not your kind of man."

"A-Are you saying… you're my kind of man?" Ring asked shyly, and this made Quick tense up. Him, and Ring? How in hell would that work? He was kinda speedy himself, always rushing stuff. But then again, he had nothing against settling down and being relaxing. He sighed a bit.

"I-I don't know…" he said honestly. "I don't know if I could handle a relation-" He was cut off as Ring had taken off his helmet, and pressed his lips onto Quick's in a quick, but wonderful kiss. Quick moaned happily, and as the kiss broke, he was just baffled as he looked at Ring.

"W-Well, I… I could help you." Ring said with a shy, cute smile. "I-I have experience from being with Nitro… s-so I could help you with that. If… you want to?" he asked, but before he looked away, he was grabbed gently by the cheek by Quick's hand, as he slipped it upwards to stroke at Ring's brown hair, twirling it between his fingers a bit as he smiled up at the younger robot.

"Ring Man… that sounds wonderful."


End file.
